


[VID] Big Spender

by astolat, Speranza



Series: Astolat Vids [29]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon In John's Heart, Constructed Reality, Escapade, Except Not Really AU, Hooker AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute you walked in the joint...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Big Spender

**Author's Note:**

> With many many thanks to therienne, arduinna, lim, and feochadn! Premiered at Escapade 2014.

Our alternate-universe Reese/Finch vid! Premiered at Escapade 2014. :)

HQ Download: [122 MB mp4 -- right-click save please!](http://intimations.org/vidding/poi/bigspender_final.mp4)


End file.
